Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 10
later that night Baloo Bagheera and the Gummi Bears tuck Mowgli in the flowers letting him sleep and they have a conversation Bagheera and futher more Mowgli has been getting into more trouble and your infleunces have been excatly Baloo shs sh Tummi hes sleeping Mowgli sings in his sleep scooby dooby doo Baloo huh uuh thats my boy Bagheera nonsense Baloo come iver here i would like to have a word with you Baloo a word you wanna talk some more Bagheera and you too Gummi Bears Tummi were all ears sir Bagheera guys Mowgli needs to be taken back to the man village the jungle is not a place for him Tummi i still dont see any reason why he must be taken back to the man village Baloo thats right i grew up in the jungle take a look at me Bagheera yeah just look at you look at that eye Baloo its beautiful Zummi marvelous Bagheera frankly youre a disruptable sight Baloo well you dont look like a basket of fruit yourself Zummi i ll say Gruffi quiet Zummi Bagheera oh Baloo you cant adopt Mowgli as your son Baloo why not Bagheera well how can i put this birds of a feather must flock together Tummi uh i dont get it Baloo shrugs Bagheera i mean you wouldnt marry a panther would you Tummi i wouldnt do it but thats cant be the reason Mowgli cant stay in the jungle Baloo i dont know come to think of it no panther ever asked me Tummi hee hee hee thats funny ha ha ha Gruffi this is serious Baloo stop worrying i ll take care of him Bagheera yes just like you did when the monkeys took him and Tummi here is the reason he cant stay in the jungle becuase one day Mowgli will meet Shere Khan Cubbi who is that Baloo hes the tiger but what does he have against the kid Bagheera Shere Khan hates man with vengence you know that becuase he fears mans gun and mans fire Baloo but little Mowgli does not have those things Grammi thats right Mowgli is the innocent of the most humans we know so Shere Khan should know that Mowgli means the animal kingdom no harm Bagheera Shere Khan wont wait untill he does he ll get Mowgli while he is young and helpless one swipe Baloo ow so what do we do Bagheera we ll do whats best for the boy Gruffi i guess Bagheera is right if Shere Khan is a threat to Mowgli then he must go back to the man village Baloo you name it i ll do it Bagheera good then make Mowgli go back to the man village Baloo are you out of your mind i promise he could stay here in the jungle with me Bagheera thats the point as long as hes with you hes in danger so its up to you Baloo why me Bagheera becuase he wouldnt listen to me Baloo well i love that kid i love him like he was my own cub Bagheera then think of whats best for Mowgli and not your self and the sun sets Baloo but cant i wait till morning Bagheera its morning now Gruffi well lets get this over with Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof